Random Summer Dance
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: The Nobodies Are off to another dance! Note: This fanfiction is in a script format. This is also a sequal to our other fanfic called 'Valentines Day'  For AkuRoku Day. I posted it early


_**Impostor**_

At the School Bus Stop

Axel: Hey Roxas, are you going to the 'Random Summer Dance' this weekend?

Roxas: Yeah, why?

Axel: You want me to pick you up at 6?

Roxas: I'm going with Namine, you perv! *Runs off*

Axel: Dammit...

* * *

Demyx's House

Zexion: Are we still going to the dance this weekend?

Demyx: Duh! My band is the one providing the music!

Zexion: Oh good... I was hoping Roxas wouldn't be the DJ again. *sigh*

Demyx: After what happened last time, the school won't even allow him near the DJ booth.

Zexion: I think that's for the best.

* * *

Riku's house

Sora: Riku! Take me to the dance this weekend!

Riku: Can't. I have poker with Luxord.

Sora: He doesn't know how to play poker. He barely knows how to play go fish!

Riku: But his weapons are cards...

Sora: That means nothing!

Riku: *Rubs hands together* Easy winnings for me!

* * *

Marluxia/Larxene's House

Marluxia: Larxene, are you almost done in there? *Waiting for the bathroom*

Larxene: My antenna aren't staying up!

Marluxia: Want me to help?

Larxene: Could you?

Marluxia: *Bursts open door* Give me the hair gel you're using.

Larxene: *hands him the bottle*

Marluxia: *Stares at the bottle in horror* Do you have your contacts in?

Larxene: No, why?

Marluxia: You weren't using hair gel. *Mild laugh*

Larxene: What was I using, then?

Marluxia: *Throws bottle back* Later, babe.

Larxene: AAHHHHH!

**(This can be taken anyway you please)**

* * *

At the Dance

Kuramu: Any plans for this dance, oh Eddie-Chan?

Eddie: First off, don't call me that. Second off, yes, follow me. *Runs off to the bathroom to change*

* * *

In some closet

Roxas: *Tied up and gagged* Et ee ger! (Let me go!)

Cloaked person: See ya, later *Shuts door*

* * *

On the Dance Floor

Sora: This is boring!

Axel: Tell me about it...

Sora: It's boring because Riku isn't here!

Axel: I didn't mean to actually tell me about it.

Sora: What's the point of saying it then?

Axel: Oh, look there's Zexion! Later kid! *Runs away*

Sora: Nobody likes me... *Wibble*

* * *

Hallway

Roxas: This wig is too tight!

Kuramu: Then why are you wearing it?

Roxas: It's part of the plan, remember?

Kuramu: Stop complaining then!

Roxas: No! I have to get into character!

Kuramu: Ugh...

* * *

Near the punch bowl

Axel: In your usual place, I see.

Zexion: I have to make sure the drinks aren't spiked!

Axel: Who would ever do that in this high school? *Sarcastic*

Zexion: Right...

Axel: Have you seen Roxas?

Zexion: He's over there by Kuramu and Namine. *points*

Axel: Thanks! *Runs off again*

* * *

Roxas: I'm sorry Namine. You just freak me out. The thought of you changing my memories just to like you is a turn off.

Namine: But I didn't! *Cries and Runs off towards Kairi*

Kuramu: You're evil.

Roxas: I learned from the best.

Axel: *Just got there* Who, me?

Roxas: *Whispers to Kuramu* Not part of the plan!

Kuramu: *Whispers back* Just go with it!

Roxas: *To Axel* No, Kuramu here.

Axel: Since when did you hang around Eddie's personal Nobody assistant?

Roxas: Well, it all started when... *Tells long story*

Axel: *Eye twitch* Dude...

Roxas: I know.

* * *

Hallway Near a Closet 

Marluxia: Stop it Larx! Your tickling me!

Closet: *Muffled yelling*

Larxene: *Stops what she's doing* Do you hear that?

Marluxia: Is that Roxas?

Larxene: Let's see, shall we? *Opens Door*

Marluxia: I was correct! What do I win? *Acts like he's on 'Let's Make a Deal'*

Larxene: The privilege to untie Roxas! *Game show Model hand gesture*

Marluxia: Okay! *Unties Roxas*

Roxas: *Pulls out the gag from his mouth* Thanks guys.

Larxene: How did you end up in a closet?

Marluxia: *Giggles* He came out of the closet!

Roxas: Shut up, Mar!

* * *

Dance floor

Kuramu: And that's how I met Eddie.

Axel: That's...

Roxas: Bizarre?

Axel: Yes.

Roxas: Stop impostor! *Runs in from the hallway*

Roxas (Impostor): I'm not the impostor you are!

Roxas: Oh yeah?

Roxas (Impostor): I'll tell you who I am if you...

Roxas: If I what?

Roxas (Impostor): *Whisper's in Roxas's ear*

Roxas: What!

Kuramu: Do it, little man. *Glare of doom*

Roxas: Fine... Axel, can I have this dance?

Axel: You want to dance with me? *Puppy eyes*

Roxas: No, but I'm being forced... *Grabs Axel's arm and takes him to the middle of the dance floor*

Demyx: *Starts playing a slow dance*

Axel: Thanks Eddie!

Eddie: *Pulls off the Roxas wig* No problem!

* * *

After the dance

Roxas: You knew all along?

Axel: Only to increase the fun!

Eddie: Boys stop fighting and kiss already! *Is holding popcorn*

Kuramu: It would save us loads of time, we have to get back to our other match making. *Steals some popcorn*

Axel: Okay! *Leans in*

Roxas: I hate you Eddie! *Kisses Axel*

The end!

Or is it?

* * *

At Riku's Poker game

Riku: Haha! I beat two old men! *Won 10000 Munny*

Luxord: Shut up and go celabrate with Sora... *Lost 5000 Munny*

Vexen: Why? How? Did I just lose? *Lost 5000 Munny*


End file.
